gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Come See About Me
Come See About Me by The Supremes was featured in Thanksgiving, the eighth episode of Season Four. It was performed by Quinn with Santana and Brittany. It is the second song of the episode. After Finn picks the mentors for younger New Directions members, Quinn, Santana and Brittany decide to show some of the New Directions girls (including Wade) their dance, reuniting "The Unholy Trinity". Quinn says it's been a few months, but they can pull off the number. The band plays the music as the girls begin to dance, with Quinn as the lead soloist, featuring Santana and Brittany as the back-up dancers, just like in[[ I Say a Little Prayer| I Say a Little Prayer]] in Season One. The three dance impressively, while Kitty watches, the most satisfied, laughing and enjoying Quinn's performance. Even Sugar dances along. Marley looks a bit uncomfortable towards the ending of the performance. As The Unholy Trinity finish off, the girls applaud as Kitty claps the most. Santana then sees Marley and asks if she's okay, because she looks like she's going to throw up, to which Marley says she's tired from rehearsing. Lyrics Quin: Ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh I've been cryin' Santana and Brittany: Ooh ooh Quin: 'Cause I'm lonely Santana and Brittany: For you Quin: Smiles have all turned Santana and Brittany: To tears Quinn (Santana and Brittany): But tears won't wash away the fears (Ooh ooh) That you're never ever gonna return (Eh eh eh eh eh) To ease the fire that within me burns (Eh eh eh eh eh) Quinn: It keeps me Quinn, Santana and Brittany: Crying baby for you Quinn: Keeps me Quinn, Santana and Brittany: Sighin' baby for you Quinn: So won't you hurry? Come on boy, see about me Santana and Brittany: Come see about me Quinn: See about you baby Santana and Brittany: Come see about me Quinn: I've given up my friends just Santana and Brittany: For you Quinn: My friends are gone and you have too (Santana and Brittany: Have too) Quinn (Santana and Brittany): No peace shall I find (Ooh ooh) Until you come back and be mine (Ooh ooh) No matter what you do or say (Eh eh eh eh eh) I'm gonna love you anyway (Eh eh eh eh eh) Quinn: Keep on Quinn, Santana and Brittany: Crying baby for you Quinn: I gonna keep Quinn, Santana and Brittany: Sighin' baby for you Quinn: So come on hurry? Come on, and see about me Santana and Brittany: Come see about me Quinn: See about you baby Santana and Brittany: Come see about me Quinn (Santana and Brittany): Sometime's up (Up, ooh ooh) Sometime's down (Down, ooh ooh) My life's so uncertain (Ooh ooh) With you not around (Ooh ooh) From my arms you may be out of reach (Eh eh eh eh eh) But my heart says you're here to keep (Eh eh eh eh eh) Quinn: Keeps me Quinn, Santana and Brittany: Crying baby for you Quinn: Keep on, keep on Quinn, Santana and Brittany: Crying baby for you Quinn: So won't you hurry? Come on boy, see about me Santana and Brittany: Come see about me Quinn: See about you baby Santana and Brittany: Come see about me Quinn: You know I'm so lonely Santana and Brittany: Come see about me Quinn: I love you only Santana and Brittany: Come see about me Brittany: See about me Santana and Quinn: Come see about me Quinn: See about your baby Santana and Brittany: Come see about me Santana: You know I'm so lonely Quinn and Brittany: Come see about me Quinn: I love you only Santana and Brittany: Come see about me Quinn: Come see about me, ooh Trivia *The position of the choreography is similar to I Say a Little Prayer. *One of the few songs on Glee that have the actual actors record the backing vocals. *This number is the only Unholy Trinity's song that Dianna, Naya and Heather perform by themselves. In I Say a Little Prayer, Naya and Heather don't actually provide the backing vocals. *This is the second The Supremes solo of Quinn with Santana and Brittany providing back up. The first is You Keep Me Hangin' On from the episode Throwdown. Errors *At the end of the song where each of them has a line to sing, Brittany being the one starting, it's Quinn who moves her lips. And then when comes Quinn's turn is Brittany who moves her lips. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h45m31s58.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h45m28s29.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h45m22s230.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-18h21m41s190.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-18h21m34s116.png tumblr_meaqo06SXi1rsylg8o4_500.gif I'm gonna love you anyway.gif Wade closing his eyes while Kitty watches with joy.png Unholy Trinity dances.png The ending of the song.png Marley with disgust.png Come See About Me dance.png Back view of Come See About Me.png Video Navigational Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee Songs